Zach Boychuk
| birth_place = Airdrie, AB, CAN | draft = 14th overall | draft_year = 2008 | draft_team = Carolina Hurricanes | career_start = 2008 | ntl_team = CAN }} Zachary Boychuk (born October 4, 1989) is a professional ice hockey centre currently playing for the Charlotte Checkers of the American Hockey League. He was drafted by the Carolina Hurricanes in the first round, 14th overall, in the 2008 NHL Entry Draft. He played junior with the Lethbridge Hurricanes of the Western Hockey League (WHL). Playing career Boychuk began his major junior career in 2005–06 with the Lethbridge Hurricanes of the WHL. After recording 51 points in 64 games in his rookie season, he improved to 31 goals and 91 points in 69 games the next season, third overall in the WHL. In Boychuk's draft year, he finished with 33 goals and 72 points, good for WHL East Second All-Star honours. Leading the Hurricanes to the 2008 WHL Finals – he had 21 points in 18 playoff games – Lethbridge was, however, swept by eventual Memorial Cup winners, the Spokane Chiefs. Heading into the 2008 NHL Entry Draft, Boychuk was ranked eighth by the Central Scouting Service among North American skaters. He was chosen fourteenth overall by the Carolina Hurricanes. After attending the Hurricanes' prospect camp in July, he went into surgery for his left wrist, which he had injured during the 2008 WHL playoffs. He was cleared to play during the 2008–09 NHL preseason and on October 4, 2008, the Hurricanes signed him to a three-year, entry level contract. He made his NHL debut against the Los Angeles Kings on October 17, 2008 becoming the first Hurricanes player since Eric Staal in 2003 to make his NHL debut in his draft year. He was returned to Lethbridge after appearing in two NHL games. Upon being sent down, Boychuk completed his fourth season of WHL hockey by registering 57 points (28g, 29a) in 43 regular-season games and leading the team with 13 points (7g, 6a) in 11 playoff contests. He shared the Harry Ingarfield Memorial Award as Lethbridge’s team MVP and won the team’s plus/minus award. He was an assistant captain for Team Canada in the 2009 U-20 World Junior Championship in Ottawa, his second WJC, and helped Canada win the gold medal for the second straight year. He was reassigned by Carolina from Lethbridge (WHL) to the Albany River Rats on 4/10/09. At the beginning of the 2009–10 he attended the Carolina Hurricanes training camp. He made his AHL debut with Albany and recorded one assist for his first career professional point at WBS on April 10, 2009. He registered his first NHL goal Saturday February 13, 2010 against the New Jersey Devils. It was the opening goal of the game and scored against goaltender Martin Brodeur at the 16:47 mark of the first period. Assisted by Brandon Sutter, and Brett Carson. On December 29th, 2010 he had his first multi-goal NHL game, with two goals, against the Ottawa Senators. International play Canada}} Prior to Boychuk's draft year in 2007–08, he competed in the 2007 Super Series, an under-20 eight-game series between Russia and Team Canada. The series marked the 35th anniversary of the 1972 Summit Series between Canada and the Soviet Union. Boychuk contributed 4 goals and 2 assists in 7 games as Canada dominated and eventually won the series 7-0-1. Boychuk would also compete for Team Canada in the 2008 World Junior Championships and 2009 World Junior Championships, helping Canada to a fourth and fifth straight gold medal in the Czech Republic and Canada. Awards *Won a World Junior gold medal with Team Canada in 2008 and 2009. *Named to the WHL East Second All-Star Team in 2008. Career statistics See also *List of WHL seasons References External links * * Category:Born in 1989 Category:Albany River Rats players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Carolina Hurricanes draft picks Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Charlotte Checkers (2010–) players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks